


Make This Go On Forever {{ Logan x Veronica }}

by Steffx621



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, fan video, season 4, they broke me y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 02:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffx621/pseuds/Steffx621
Summary: Make This Go On Forever {{ Logan x Veronica }}





	Make This Go On Forever {{ Logan x Veronica }}

**Author's Note:**

> Still struggling between utter sadness, disappointment, denial, a n g e r (at RT!) so here's a 24hr video. Hadn't touched an editing software in years so it's glitchy a little and sloppy but ....idc, this show has meant so much to me all these years and now.... UGH! Anyhow, hugs to any sad marshmallow out here <3

**Author's Note:**

> PS: totally feeling like suddenly needing to write all the domestic shit between these two right now. WHO in their right mind would e v e r think these two in ANY circumstance aren't entertaining and perfection to watch????? :/ Anyway Logan's so soft and loves her so much and I'm just crying again so bye for now y'all :(


End file.
